Save Me From My Dreams
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: AU story set during S4 after "Instinct." When Myka finds out she has cancer the first person she wants to call is HG. But HG has gone off the grid so Myka tracks her down. Each time she tries to call something happens and she never gets around to it. After Myka takes a turn for the worst, HG is contacted and filled in. HG thinks Myka is going to die so she runs to her side.


**A/N: here's a story that's written a little different from my others. This one will go between three POVs but you'll always be told who's POV you're reading from. Hope you enjoy! Remember, reviews=happy writers**

 **Save Me From My Dreams**

 **Myka's POV**

"Myka you're acting like me when I have to go for a physical. Stop avoiding it." Pete was right. I hated going to the doctor's office. I despised needles even more.

"Fine. I'll make the appointment." Knowing Pete, he was going to stand there until I called to schedule the appointment. "Hello, My name is Myka Bering. I need to make an appointment with Doctor Miller." I tried not to groan when the nurse said he could fit me in later that day. "Three works. Thank you."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"I hate you sometimes." Pete grinned. "Now let's get to work. We've got two hours until I need to leave."

xxx

It was supposed to be a simple physical. Come in, have a few vials of blood drawn, be looked over, and leave. I wasn't sure what to think. My mind raced. I work in a place where I'm in danger everyday and yet there's a chance I die of cancer?! _I need to tell H.G. But where is she?_

"Miss. Bering, is there someone I can call?" Dr. Miller looked concerned.

"Uh…no I'll be fine. Thank you. I just need to let this sink in." I sat on the table just staring at the wall.

"Take as much time as you need. But it would be smart to schedule the surgery as soon as possible." As he left, he closed the door to give me privacy.

I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. I was scared. I wanted to tell Helena but had no idea where exactly she was. She left Nate and moved on to New York to "find herself." Grabbing the pillow I screamed into it. I had to get this out of my system before I went back to the warehouse. Pete would get a vibe about me and wouldn't leave it alone. All was quiet when I returned. Pete and Jinx were on a case and Artie was doing inventory somewhere in the warehouse. "Hey Claud, can I ask a favor? But this has to stay between us."

Claudia sat back in her chair and studied me. "You want me to find her don't you?" My eyes grew a moment while she started typing again. "I know something is up with you. I'm attached to the warehouse and the warehouse feeds off emotions. Therefore, I know when something is wrong."

It just blurted out. "Ovarian cancer…." I took pulled a chair over and sat. "The doctor wants me to have surgery as soon as possible to get it all."

"That's pretty serious." She paused, "And you want to tell H.G.?" I laid my face in my hands. "She would get pissed if you didn't tell her."

"Yeah, well if she wanted a constant update on me she should've kept in contact!" Taking a deep breath, I tried to relieve the tension. "I'm sorry." Slowly, I rubbed my temples.

"It's alright. And found….oh…" Claudia closed her computer quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Claudia twitched. "I couldn't find anything." Of course I jumped to the worst conclusion. "Before you freak, no she's not dead."

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Claudia opened her computer and turned it towards me.

As I read, anger bubbled through my veins. "Well, I hope she's happy."

"Myka…you have that scary calm voice. Curse please. Or scream even. Anything to let the tension out before…" Both of us recognized Pete's ringtone. "Before Pete finds out…"

"Hey Pete you're on speaker. I'm with Claudia talking girl stuff." Claudia went back to her laptop.

"Eww. But is everything okay? I got a vibe that nearly knocked me off my feet. Literally." Pete was clearly worried.

I had to think of something quick. "I just lost a first edition book I had been coveting on Ebay." That was a horrible lie. Believable yes but not for this.

"Oh…okay. Myka, there are other books out there…"

"Not like this one. It was a one of a kind." Claudia's brow rose. "But anyway, how'd the mission go?"

"We're heading back soon. How'd the doc appointment go?"

I bit my lip as my stomach dropped. "It went okay. I need more protein apparently. So why don't you make those extremely unhealthy barbeque, bacon, cheeseburgers tonight?"

Pete was silent a moment. "Are you sure you're okay? You never eat a burger without rabbit food on it."

"I'm good. I just want to have an unhealthy night." We said our goodbyes and I ended the call. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. But he won't believe that much longer."

"Oh hush. You get one of Pete awesome burgers tonight." Running my fingers through my hair I sighed. "If anything bad happens, contact Helena."

"I will. But you can't think like that." Claudia wrote something on a sticky note. I couldn't help but think of Helena. She was so fascinated when she first saw one.

 **(As Myka has surgery Claudia's POV)**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. Finally Myka's surgeon came out. The look on his face made my stomach drop. "Please tell me everything is okay."

"There were a few complications during surgery. It turns out the cancer is actually just ovarian cysts. We removed them all. But during surgery Miss. Bering had a bad reaction to the anesthesia. She slipped into a coma. We're not sure if she'll come out of it or not. Her vitals are perfect but for some reason she's not responding. I'll take you to her room."

I followed the doctor into Myka's room. She laid there with wires hooked everywhere. "Thank you. Would you close the door?" Once Doctor Miller left, I took a seat next to the bed. "You better come out of this. We need you. You're the big sister I wasn't able to have. And Pete needs you too. Heck even Artie needs you. I'll call H.G." Dialing my phone I waited.

"Hello?" It was good hearing the familiar British accent. I always loved it.

"H.G., don't hang up. It's Claudia." I paused. _Should I tell her straight up or not?_

"Claudia what's wrong? And I'm not even going to ask how you found my number. I'm sure you hacked something you shouldn't have."

"It's Myka," I placed my hand on hers. "She's in a coma. She went in to remove what was thought to be ovarian cancer but turned out to just be cysts. There were complications during the surgery and that's why she slipped into the coma She's not responding to anything." There was nothing but silence. "Myka wanted to tell you but she couldn't work up the nerve to. She made me promise if anything happened that I would call you."

"Where is she?" Helena's voice shook.

"We're in D.C. We wanted her to have the best surgeon." I gave H.G. the hospital name and room number. "She would want you here."

"Who's that baby?" I cringed at the sound of the American woman on the phone.

"It's an old friend dear. I'm quite busy here with work so I can't make the forensic convention. I need to go."

I just sat there a moment looking at my phone. "What the hell?" _You take her over Myka? What are you on woman?_ Once things calmed down, I called Pete and filled him in. He freaked but said he'd be here by tomorrow night.

xxx

"Claudia. Claudia, wake up."

Grumbling, I pulled away from the person who shook me. "What?" Finally opening my eyes, I saw the poor soul who woke me. "H.G.? How'd you get here so quick? And what time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning. I got on a flight early this morning. I borrowed a doctor's coat and walked in the front door."

I couldn't help but snort. "Of course you did. There's not been a change in her vitals or anything." I watched as H.G. took a seat next to Myka.

"Myka…" H.G. placed her hand over Myka's. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears glistened in the older woman's eyes. "I'm sorry." Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on Myka's cheek. "I'm here." Both of us jumped when the machine Myka was attached to started to beep.

Seconds later, a nurse rushed in. "What happened?"

H.G. stood to the side as the nurse checked Myka's vitals. "Nothing. I spoke and the heart monitor started to sound."

"Well, it looks like everything is okay. Something made her heart race. There's something going on in her head." The nurse explained that the rapid eye movement we saw meant she was "dreaming." It was up to her if she wanted to come out of this or not. "If there's any change, let someone know."

When the coast was clear, I tried to make conversation. "So, an American woman huh?"

"Claudia." H.G. warned. "This is neither the time nor the place for this conversation."

"Oh come on! You know better than anyone else that Myka loves you. And that you love her. So explain to me why you didn't come after her once you left Nate."

A dark cloud fell over H.G. "I wanted to. I really did. But I've caused her so much heartache already that…"

"Get off your cross for the love of…,"

"How is she?" Pete was out of breath. "H.G.? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Claudia called me." H.G. kept her cool. It was obvious Pete wasn't happy she was here.

Pete's attention was drawn to me. "Myka wanted me to track her down." Raising my hands in surrender, I prayed he wouldn't kill me. "She made me promise that if anything bad happened to call H.G."

"So," Pete walked towards Myka's bed. "Why isn't she coming out of the coma?" As I explained what the nurse said, Pete got more confused. "If I get this right, she's not waking up because she's dreaming something?"

"Yeah. Kinda. She's fighting her own subconscious. We just don't know what about though."

"Helena…" Everyone snapped to attention.

"Myka?" H.G. leaned down and tucked some stray hair behind Myka's ear. "Are you…?" When there wasn't a response, H.G. sighed. "People in comas have been known to mumble words or have involuntary reflex movements."

"Why didn't she tell me how serious this was? I'm her partner…" Pete leaned against the wall.

"Peter, she was scared that when she said it aloud it would become real. She didn't want to worry you." H.G. tried to comfort Pete but to no avail.

"Oh, you're one to talk?" Pete's voice was a hiss.

Standing slowly, H.G. cleared her throat. "I'm going to leave the two of you…,"

"You're running? At a time like this? You're such a coward."

"I'm not running! I'm leaving the room because you obviously don't want me here. If we want Myka to recover, she shouldn't be around tension. I feel horrible for what I've done to Myka! But that's in the past and I can't do anything to reverse it!" H.G. left quickly. She was close to breaking down.

"She really does love her doesn't she?" All I did was nod. "Crap. I didn't mean to jump down her throat. I'm just…."

"We're all worried Pete. Stay with Myka. I'm going to go find her." Closing the door behind me, I went to the nurse's station. "Hi, did you see a tall woman with long brown hair come this way?"

"Yes, she went that way. She looked like she was about to cry so I would check the bathroom."

"Thank you." Jogging down the hallway, I made my way to the restroom. As I walked in, I heard sobbing. "H.G.?" Glancing under the stall, I recognized leather boots. "Pete feels really bad for jumping down your throat."

"He's right though. I've betrayed Myka so many times. I've hurt her and run."

"You're right. But, I think if you stay with her this time…it'll help." I paused. "Oh….the American…in New York."

"I'm actually single now. She broke up with me when she found Myka's picture in my locket next to Christina's. I took a shower before I got on the plane and she opened my locket. I didn't feel like trying to explain because I really can't. So, she threw me out. At this point, I really don't care."

"I'm sorry H.G." I actually felt bad for the woman. "You know, everything happens for a reason. So, maybe…" The door opened and H.G. glared at me. "I wasn't going to say for a reason….Please don't shove my head into a toilet."

"I doubt Myka will take me back. I tried to kill her and everyone else after all." H.G.'s eyes were stormy. She truly was in pain.

"She loves you. If you stay it might show her that you aren't going to run again."

Returning to the room, Pete stood from his chair. "H.G., I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay Peter. We're all on edge. Has anyone called about Myka yet?"

"Yes. Artie called for an update. Besides that, no one but the nurse has come by." Pete stayed until Artie called him back to the warehouse. He told me to stay put.

"So, you're both staying?" Bridget, the night nurse, walked in with her cart to take Myka's vitals.

"Yes." H.G. and I spoke in unison.

"I'll bring a cot in for one of you. The other will have to sleep in the recliner."

Xxx

Days past and there was still no change in Myka's recovery. The nurse brought us some scrubs to change into so we could wash our clothes. Neither of us thought of asking Pete to ship some here. "So, why did you break up with Nate?"

"Because I saw Myka. Seeing her again made me realize how awkward it was being with a man."

"Did you and Myka ever…." H.G. cleared her throat and gave me a look. "I was right. That's why she was always so chipper in the morning."

"Helena…"

H.G. shot up from the cot and sat on the bed. "Myka…darling?" Taking Myka's hand, H.G. kissed her knuckles. "Please come back to us."

"I loved her…" Myka turned her head to the side.

"She's just dreaming…." H.G. sighed and lay beside Myka; pulling her into a strong embrace. "Myka, my love, if you come back to us things will be different." Placing a gentle kiss on her temple, H.G. closed her eyes. "Please come back to me." My heart was breaking. I knew H.G. loved Myka but I didn't realize how deep that love went.

Xxx

The next morning, H.G. and I were woken by a soft knock. "May I come in?"

"Yeah…" My voice was groggy. This hospital air was killing my throat. "Hey…" It was good to see Vanessa again.

Vanessa's brow rose when she saw H.G. holding Myka. "How is she?"

"She's stable but the doctors think that something in her subconscious is keeping her from waking up." Standing, I stretched and offered my seat to the good doctor.

"Has she been muttering anything?"

"Yes," H.G.'s voice was groggy. "She's been dreaming about me." I can see why Myka liked waking up next to it.

"Not surprising. You mean a lot to her. Does she react to your voice or touch?"

"Yes. Her heart rate quickens if I kiss her. And when I hold her, she seems to calm down."

"Then you're the key. It's up to you to bring her out of this." Vanessa pulled out a silver neutralizing bag from her pocket. "This is an artifact that lets you manipulate a person's dreams. It lets you enter a person's mind while they dream. I pulled a few strings and am now Myka's doctor so you won't have to worry about someone walking in when you use the artifact. I got clearance from the Regents to use it."

"How does it work?" H.G. sat up and examined the artifact.

"You wrap it around the person's wrist and then concentrate on that person who's dream you wish to enter. If the bond you and Myka have is strong enough, you'll enter her dreams and be able to interact with her. Figure out what's keeping her in the coma and stop it."

"Okay." H.G. took Myka's hand as instructed.

Vanessa wrapped the ribbon around their hands and up their arms **.** "Good luck Helena. Bring our Myka home."

Xxx

 **H.G's POV**

I found myself standing in front of an old bookstore. The sign above the door read Bering and Sons. _Myka's parents' bookstore._ Walking inside, I heard Myka's voice coming from the back. "Mom, do we really have to talk about this again?" I slid behind a bookshelf before Myka saw me. _If I remember correctly, that's the outfit Myka wore when Mrs. Frederic brought me to see her._

"Yes we do Myka. You've been reading H.G. Wells non-stop since you came home. And even then, you quit your job? You've never quit at anything. You're father and I are worried about you."

Myka sighed. "Fine. Yes, I fell in love and had my heart broken. Shattered actually. Her name is Helena. We met in a bookstore and became friends quickly. Then we became lovers…"

"Oh Myka…what happened?"

"She betrayed me. I trusted her and she destroyed that trust." My heart started to break hearing the pain in Myka's voice. It took everything I had to not pull her into my arms and apologize again.

"And you read her favorite author I'm guessing…why?"

"It helps the pain in a way. Reminds me of the good times we had together." Bowing my head, I cursed myself. Before I could move, everything went black.

xxx

In this new scene, I found myself standing a few feet away from myself and Myka. It was our first secret date. I took her to an Italian restaurant outside of town. _Myka looks beautiful in that black dress._

"Thank you for meeting me Myka."

"Of course. Although, hopefully I won't have to sneak out and change in the bathroom much longer." A large smile crossed Myka's face as she took the rose I had brought. "Thank you Helena."

"You're welcome my darling. Yes, hopefully we can be honest with everyone soon. I just want to be able to prove I'm a good agent first."

"I understand."

Myka was so happy that night. That was the first night we made love in my hotel room. She was so timid that night. She had never been in love with a woman before let alone made love to one.

Xxx

My heart sank when I saw I was in Boone next. I was saying goodbye to Myka.

"Well, is this goodbye?" Myka tried to be strong. Her voice shook.

"Well, I assume not." I tried to stay strong and not show how much my heart broke to say goodbye.

"Fight for him. I was wrong when I said you were lying to yourself. Maybe I was just afraid of losing a friend. But caring for someone you're obviously very good at it. So, make this your home." Tears glistened in Myka's green eyes.

"Thank you. And you will never lose this friend." I cupped Myka's shoulders and squeezed trying to get my point across.

"Good." Myka wrapped me in a strong embrace. I missed that so much. I watched as Myka and Pete drove off.

Suddenly, I was in the backseat of the SVU. Myka had broken down in the car and was crying. "Mykes, I'm sorry…"

"Leave it alone Pete. She's made her choice. I just wanted her to fight for me. I thought…" Myka's voice cracked. "What vibes did you get? And don't lie to me Pete. I know you got a few."

"She's torn. The second she saw you again and it grew stronger." Pete's voice was steady. "She…"

"Don't. Don't say it. I know she does but I can't…I just can't hear it right now." Myka pulled something out of her pocket. I tightened my jaw when I realized it was my handkerchief. A sad chuckle escaped my former lover's throat. "God, I'm pathetic. I still carry this with me."

I placed my hand on the back of her seat and spoke. "No you're not Myka. You're far from it."

Myka's head shot up and she looked around. _She can hear me._ "Mykes? What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing. I thought I heard something."

Xxx

"Myka," I saw her sitting on the patio at the B&B drinking tea and reading a book. "Myka?"

"I heard you. I know you've been somehow following me. I just don't know how you're doing it." Green eyes met mine. They were guarded and hurt.

I took a seat next to Myka. "An artifact. You've been in a coma for about a week now. Claudia and I have stayed with you since surgery. Good news is, it wasn't ovarian cancer. It was just cysts. But there was a complication during surgery. You had an allergic reaction to the anesthesia. You slipped into a coma and haven't come out. The doctors don't know why. They think your subconscious is causing you to stay here."

"The Regents are going to bronze you for using an artifact." Myka's voice was cold.

"The Regents allowed Vanessa to use the artifact on us. Right now we're lying in your hospital bed. I don't know if you've heard anything that's gone on but…"

"Bits and pieces." Myka bit her bottom lip. She was feeling guilty about something.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard how Claudia and Pete both jumped down your throat for hurting me."

Carefully, I placed my hand upon Myka's. "If it helps any, we're not together any longer. Me and the American woman." Myka's looked at me slightly confused. "After Claudia called, I packed a bag, jumped in the shower, and bought a plane ticket. While I was in the shower, she opened my locket. She knew I had Christina's picture in it but she didn't know I had yours too." I paused to let the information sink in. "We got into a fight and she threw me out. I didn't care because the only thing I cared about was my necklace and ring. All I knew was that I needed to get to you."

"I'm sorry Helena." Myka laced our fingers together.

"I'm not. I was lying to myself thinking that I could be with anyone but you. I was," I paused a moment. "Walking away from my truth."

"Myka laughed. "Not practicing what you preach huh?"

"Appearentlly so." Everything was out in the open between us now. It felt good.

"How long have you been watching my dreams or whatever?"

"Since your parents' bookstore. You told your mother about me…well a version of the truth. It was the day Mrs. Frederic brought my hologram to you. Then I saw our first date and Boone. Now I'm here."

Myka's nose crinkled in disgust at the mention of Boone. "Yeah, I knew about Boone. You were in the car with us. I'm the only one who can see you."

"Yes that's because of the artifact and because our bond is so strong. I need to ask you Myka, do you want to come out of the coma?"

Myka sat there quiet a moment. "I do but...here anything can happen; good or bad. I know it's ridiculous but…"

"I understand. You're talking to someone who teleported their mind back in time to try and save someone. I wanted to see my daughter again. I just want you to know that, if you decide to come with me, out of this, I'll be by your side. I'm not walking away from my truth any longer. Myka Bering I want to spend the rest of my time with you. I don't want to run anymore. I want to come home to you." Myka's eyes glistened with tears. "Please don't cry darling."

"They're happy tears. How do we," she laughed. "Get out of here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't think about that when I agreed to this." When I looked down at our hands, I recognized the artifact Vanessa had placed around our wrists. "Oh, I guess we do something with this?" I placed my hand on it and so did Myka.

Xxx

 **Myka's POV**

"Did it work? Are they coming out of it?" I heard Claudia's voice coming into focus.

Looking over, I saw satiny brown eyes looking back at me. "Hey…"

"Hello my love." Leaning close, Helena kissed me softly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Awww. Yay Bering and Wells are back together." Claudia clapped.

"It's good to see that you're back with us. The both of you." Vanessa bagged the artifact and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you Vanessa." Myka's voice was weak. "Claudia, can you tell everyone that I'm back?"

"Of course." Claudia pulled out her Farnsworth and walked out.

"We'll be keeping you a few more days to make sure everything is okay. And Helena, never steal a doctor's coat again."

My brow creased. "You what?"

Helena grinned. "The day I came here, I _borrowed_ a doctor's coat so I could come in before visiting hours."

All I could do was shake my head. "Borrowed, right."

"I gave it back."

"Leave it to you to do anything you possibly can to get what you want."

Xxx

Finally, I was able to go home. Vanessa made me promise to take it easy for awhile. And of course, Helena and Artie would force me to do so. "This is one thing H.G. and I can agree on. You're on desk duty until Vanessa thinks you can handle field work. Don't argue."

"Alright. Alright. I'll do the book work and research for you guys. Just promise me that you'll call with any question you have. Desk duty gets boring."

"I will." Artie looked towards Helena. Neither of us could gage his reaction. "As much as I don't trust you, I'm...It's…You're back for Myka's sake."

"I'm sure that's the closest to a warm welcome as I'll ever get now. So, thank you."

Artie narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to kill us again."

"I won't." Helena smiled. "I'll take Myka back to the B&B to get some rest." Turning on her heels, H.G. came towards me. "Ready to go home? You need a cup of tea and some rest."

"Yeah, let's go." Helena took my hand in hers and led me to the car. "Eventually, would you like to meet my parents? For real this time."

"I'd like that. And tell them our version of the truth?"

"Oh yeah, I can't exactly tell them you're the Father of Science Fiction." It was nice having her back again. Of course explaining everything to Abigail was going to be interesting. I'm pretty sure she'll think we're both insane for staying with one another. But I think once she sees us together long enough she'll see we were made for one another. Who knew my perfect someone would be nearly a hundred and fifty years old. And came here in a bronze time machine.


End file.
